


The Result of All My Smushin'

by jake99peralta



Series: Missing Peraltiago Moments [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/M, Minor Character Death, not jake or amy though, parenting, these fools though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake99peralta/pseuds/jake99peralta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to jump on the accidental baby acquisition train.</p>
<p>Someone from Jake's past dies unexpectedly and he inherits a....baby?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Result of All My Smushin'

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Let me know what you think. There isn't much to this, but I guess that's why it goes in this series.

None of it made any sense to Jake. Not the story on every popular news channel, not the lawyer in front of him telling him he was left in charge of Doug Judy’s estate, and not the year-old screaming baby that had been placed in his arms and in the care of him and Amy. 

It appeared that Doug Judy’s luck finally ran out. The news had said he was dead and details were to come, the lawyer said he was killed in a shootout through another NYPD precinct and the estate said Judy left him his kid. It had been years since he had even seen Judy, not that Jake considered them friends in the first place. He couldn’t believe that was how Judy went out, he was too smart for that and was never violent. He’d definitely be investigating further. 

He held the baby, probably more awkwardly than needed. Lightly bouncing him up and down, shushing and cooing the little boy in his arms. The child looked more like Doug Judy than he even thought possible. 

The lawyer didn’t even bother coming inside. “Just sign here. And here. And….here.” 

Before Jake could argue he had signed the forms, and maybe his life away. Amy stood behind him, mouth agape, not believing the scene unfolding before them. It was a rare instance that left both of them speechless. 

“My card is inside the envelope, get ahold of me with any questions.” The lawyer (or “lawyer” as Jake was currently thinking about it) rambled, turned away and left. 

Amy was still staring at Jake and the baby in shock. They didn’t know Doug Judy had a child. They didn’t know why they were being handed the child. And they certainly didn’t know what to do with the child.

Eventually Amy spoke up, breaking the two-inch thick silence. She slapped Jake hard across the arm too “Why would you sign? What the hell, Peralta?!” 

He was in shock. It all happened so fast that if he were being honest, he couldn’t even remember signing papers at this point in time. “Wait, what?” 

“Jake, I’m pretty sure you just accepted custody of this child!” She spoke fast, looking back and forth between her fiancé and the screaming baby. “Here, gimme.”

She takes the child and tries calming him. At least being an aunt to so many nieces and nephews had taught her the art of babysitting. 

He opened the envelope and began reading out loud: 

Name: Christopher William Judy  
Birthday: October 22nd, 2015  
Parents: Doug Judy and Michelle Murphy

Then there were a few pages on what would happen should Doug Judy die, since apparently Michelle Murphy had passed away a few months earlier. Then, Jake’s signature. As appointed legal guardian. It was right in front of him, staring him in the face. His signature. 

Behind all of that was a hand written note from Judy: 

Hey Peralta,  
If you’re reading this, you’ve officially seen the last of me. I couldn’t think of anyone better to take care of my little boy, so thank you. I know you love surprises. I’ll save you a spot up here.  
PS – Chris is the result of all my smushin’, so take good care of him.  
Your best friend,  
Doug Judy

Amy finally got the little boy to quiet down and he was asleep in her arms. Neither one of them had any idea what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it was probably terrible. Lolol.


End file.
